Journal d'un assassin
by JessSwann
Summary: Une nuit, un placard glauque, un assassin revient sur sa vie ...


**_Disclaimers : Mercer ne m'appartient pas ... Reviews ?_**

**Journal d'un assassin**

Il aiguisa longuement son couteau, faisant briller la lame à la lueur diaphane de la chandelle qui lui tenait chaud dans le réduit dans lequel il avait pris place. Ça faisait des heures qu'il attendait sa proie mais il n'était pas impatient ou las. Ça faisait partie du métier. L'attente dans la pénombre ou au contraire au milieu d'une foule de simples d'esprit à guetter le bon moment, celui où les muscles de sa future victime se relâchent, où sa vigilance commence à décroître..

Il avait commis son premier meurtre à l'âge de douze ans. C'était un boucher, un homme gras et avide qui ne voulait pas comprendre que si son père ne le payait pas c'était parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Il avait entendu les pleurs de sa mère, les cris désespérés de son père et du haut de son jeune âge il les avait méprisés… Pourquoi se laissaient ils faire ? Pourquoi se lamentaient ils et perdaient ils leur temps en prière au lieu d'agir ? Puisque qu'ils étaient trop lâches pour le faire, il s'y était résolu, se glissant hors de la maison à la nuit tombée. En arrivant devant la porte de la demeure du boucher, il était entré, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il allait faire mais décidé à agir. L'homme était seul, occupé à boire. Il ne l'avait pas entendu venir sursautant lorsque sa voix fluette de petit garçon avait brisé le silence. Tout d'abord, il avait imploré le boucher de laisser sa famille tranquille mais l'autre n'avait fait que s'en moquer, son ventre gras oscillant au rythme de son rire, la chair rose dépassant du pantalon semblant mue par une vie propre. Il avait regardé cette peau flasque gorgée de graisse et un voile rouge lui était tombé devant les yeux. Sans quitter le boucher des yeux, il avait pris la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main et le destin avait choisi pour lui un long coutelas effilé, de ceux dont on se sert pour dépecer les bœufs. Une fois qu'il l'avait eu dans sa main, la paume alourdie par le manche en bois ferme, il s'était avancé. Il avait enfoncé la lame dans le ventre flasque, la tournant et la retournant dans la plaie béante, sourd aux cris du boucher. Il l'avait ressortie avec un rire de gamin avant de l'enfoncer à nouveau dans la chair spongieuse, faisant glisser la lame de haut en bas. Il avait entendu le craquement des os là où les cris du boucher lui étaient indifférents et il avait senti sa main se couvrir d'un liquide chaud mêlé de matière à la douceur improbable. C'est lorsque le râle d'agonie du boucher s'était fait entendre qu'il avait eu son premier orgasme. Il lui avait semblé perdre conscience quelques instants puis s'était retrouvé debout, le couteau sanglant dans sa main rougie, le pantalon inondé de sa semence et là il avait su que plus jamais rien dans sa vie ne serait comparable à cela. Cette sensation de puissance qui l'avait envahie alors qu'il frappait, la jouissance d'être le maître, de pouvoir ôter la vie d'un geste… Il avait souri puis avait reposé soigneusement le couteau avant de reprendre le chemin de sa maison, se lavant à l'eau claire d'un ruisseau pour effacer les traces de sang qui le maculaient.

Il n'avait jamais été inquiété ou même soupçonné pour ce meurtre barbare. Du reste qui aurait pu imaginer qu'un gamin de douze ans avait commis un tel acte ? Il n'avait pas non plus subi la morsure des regrets comme beaucoup de condamnés le décrivent à l'heure de rencontrer la corde. Le seul souvenir qui lui était resté c'était le plaisir, la jouissance exquise de la mort. Très vite il avait recommencé, s'en prenant à des rebus de la société tout d'abord, vagabonds, prostituées, tout ceux dont la vie ne voulait pas. Lorsque ses petits camarades de jeu s'en allait courir la gueuse (ou les hommes !) lui il prenait des vies, expérimentait de nouvelles armes, de nouvelles manières de tuer… Il n'avait jamais ressenti le moindre désir sexuel pour qui que ce soit ou pour une de ses victimes qu'elle soit homme ou femme. Sa sexualité ne s'exprimait que dans ses meurtres, hommes, femmes, enfants, pauvres ou riches bourgeois tous le faisait jouir de la même manière, égaux alors que la mort se peignait sur leurs visages.

Et finalement il avait fait LA rencontre. Pour certains hommes, la rencontre est celle de la femme de leur vie. Pas pour lui. Les détails de sa rencontre avec Lord Cutler Beckett importaient peu, la seule chose qui comptait c'était que l'autre avait besoin d'un bras pour faire son sale travail, et lui avait besoin d'un but, d'une orientation à donner à son plaisir. Avoir un victime définie par avance, la traquer, lui avait fait découvrir d'autres sources de jouissance, le plaisir de l'attente, de la traque, la satisfaction d'avoir accompli sa mission. Il était devenu l'assassin du Lord, son statut lui permettant de pénétrer dans des demeures dont il n'aurait pu que rêver sans cela. Duchesse, Commodore, simple soldat… tous succombaient sous son bon plaisir et celui de son maître. Une vie de rêve. Il n'avait jamais connu le moindre échec ni même été soupçonné, pas même blessé. Il savait s'y prendre, c'était son métier et il était le meilleur, il le savait.

Il revint au présent en entendant le cliquetis de la porte de la chambre de la victime. Une certaine Ève ou peut être Marie ou encore Lucy, une prostituée qui avait eu le tort de déplaire à son maître en se laissant engrosser par lui avant de lui demander de l'argent. Mais les détails importaient peu pour lui, il se fichait de savoir quel âge avait la fille ou même quelle était sa vie. Non ce qui importait c'était la manière dont son corps se ramollirait d'abord sous ses doigts le goût qu'aurait son sang sur ses lèvres… Le sang d'une femme enceinte avait il une saveur particulière ? Il le saurait bientôt… Du coin de l'œil, aux aguets depuis le placard où il s'était dissimulé, il observa la femme. Son œil froid détailla le corps qu'elle dénudait peu à peu, cherchant non pas à se repaître des courbes de son corps mais plutôt l'endroit où la lame s'enfoncerait le plus facilement. Bien entendu, il aurait pu opter pour un pistolet, les morts des prostituées par cette arme étant monnaie courante à cette époque mais il avait gardé de son premier meurtre un attachement à l'arme blanche, revivant à chaque fois le meurtre du boucher dans les râles de ses victimes. Son premier crime. Le meilleur.

Il attendit que la femme soit au lit, la respiration régulière pour ouvrir lentement la porte du placard dans lequel il avait trouvé refuge. Il sourit dans la lumière spectrale de la lune et se pencha sur elle, la bâillonnant d'une main, ravi de voir ses yeux s'emplir de frayeur lorsqu'elle le vit. Sa main droite fit jaillir la lame qu'il avait préparée des heures durant. Un coutelas de boucher, de ceux dont on se sert pour dépecer les bœufs. Il sentit les prémices de l'excitation alors qu'il faisait remonter la lame le long du ventre arrondi de la fille, laissant derrière elle un léger filet de sang. Elle commença à se débattre, la frayeur et la souffrance inondant son regard bleuté. Tant mieux. Il aimait ça. Sans un mot, il appuya un peu plus la lame de son couteau jusqu'à sentir la chair tendre s'ouvrir pour lui. Sur la main qu'il avait posée sur sa bouche, des gouttes salées commencèrent à affluer depuis ses yeux et il sourit à la putain. Il ne lui promettrait pas qu'elle n'aurait pas mal. C'était faux.

Il se pencha sur elle un peu plus, son couteau transperçant les chairs, prenant son temps, examinant cette fois les organes à nu, fasciné par le fait de pouvoir ôter deux vies à lui seul… Sous sa main, la fille se débattait de moins en moins et le sang qui s'écoulait d'elle devint peu à peu cailleux, plus sombre, plus épais aussi. Son râle de plaisir se superposa au râle d'agonie de la fille et il retira doucement sa lame du corps supplicié. Sa mission était remplie, son désir assouvi. Il ouvrit lentement la porte de la mansarde misérable qu'elle occupait et descendit les escaliers, inaperçu , ombre parmi les ombres. Une fois dehors, il sourit…Lorsqu'il était venu, il avait entendu le bruissement d'un cours d'eau … cela suffirait à laver son corps. Sa conscience n'en avait quand à elle pas besoin.

Il trempa ses mains avec délices dans l'eau glacée, fasciné de voir le sang s'effacer de ses mains aussi facilement que la vie avait déserté le corps de la fille. Le visage tourné vers le ciel il sourit en songeant aux commentaires qui suivraient la découverte du corps. Les gens pleureraient, diraient que c'était affreux. Il entendait déjà les questions qu'ils se chuchoteraient entre eux… Pourquoi ? Qui ? Quel monstre avait pu faire ça ? Ces gens étaient stupides…. Aucun d'eux ne connaissait la puissance, ils n'étaient que des moutons se contentant de subir comme ses parents s'étaient résignés à subir la colère du boucher. Lui, n'était pas comme ça, il avait la puissance… une force qu'ils ne soupçonnaient même pas. Avec un petit reniflement méprisant, il se remit en route. Le matin même il avait reçu une lettre lui indiquant le nom et l'adresse de sa prochaine victime. Remontant la rue en sifflotant, il songea à la manière dont il tuerait l'homme que lui avait désigné Beckett tout en inclinant la tête pour saluer les dames de Port Royal. Il se sentait fort à cet instant comme toujours. Sans la moindre pensée pour celle qui gisait dans son sang deux rues plus loin il se hâta vers sa demeure. Demain David Mercer reprendrait son métier… assassin...


End file.
